


Thoughts in Life

by DragonDagger



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-17
Updated: 2006-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-08 03:01:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1924230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonDagger/pseuds/DragonDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alphonse is thinking deeply.  This time about the egg that is his older brother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thoughts in Life

**Author's Note:**

> I had noticed that Al seemed to be an introspective type of kid. One that would keep a journal, or a diary during his travels. I can see this taking place just about any time during the series.

I sometimes wonder why it is that my brother worries so much about me.  Its not as if I'm able to die really, and my armor body is far less fragile than his, even with his automail limbs.  But I suppose it is something that big brothers do.  
  
As it stands my brother is both loved and hated by the people of the various places that we go to.  Loved by the common people that we go to help, and hated by those whose plans we upset by making things right again.  Brother doesn't know it, but I've stopped many attempts on his life.  While he sleeps, I watch him.  While I question the aspects of life, and the people who live it in so many different ways, I am also the first to note that my brother, while he has his problems, is a good person, and for that the people who look at him and see a reflection of who they really are, hate him.  
  
I know that he hasn't given up on his quest to get me my body back, and I know that its what he thinks about when he's not fooling the people who have been oppressing the people he's been sent to protect.  I also know that while Colonel Mustang irritates him, big brother doesn't really hate him, at least not yet.  
  
Yet I can't seem to understand why he keeps running away from his feelings.  Pain he can deal with, hurt he just buries, but love is something I have yet to see him take on.  Sure, he loves me as any brother would.  But if he even begins to feel something for a girl he's on the first train out of the area.  He says its duty.  He can't let himself get tied down with a girl because he hasn't finished his promise to me, or his duty to the military now that he's a state alchemist.  I'm not entirely certain what it all means, but I do know this, Edward Elric, the Fullmetal Alchemist, my big brother can handle just about anything thrown at him.  
  
Maybe sometime in the future, I can become a state alchemist too.  I know that brother doesn't like the idea because it means that eventually we would be split up by duty, but if I had my old body back, I know that I could help people the way he does.  He says that I help people as it is, that as a civilian I'm able to do things that a person associated with the military can't.  I suppose its true to a degree.  
  
There are towns that don't know about my brother, but absolutely hate the military.  I'm usually the one that is the biggest help to him because I am able to help protect the people until he can prove that he is really on their side.  I don't get to do a lot of alchemy, but I guess its for the best.  
  
I sometimes wonder about the future.  What it holds for us and what it means for my brother to be known as he is.  Perhaps someday I'll be able to find out.  
  
-Alphonse Elric


End file.
